i need you there
by cassi-234
Summary: kim goes to jimmy to tell him the good news
1. Default Chapter

I need you there  
  
Summery: Kim goes and talks to jimmy to tell him the good news's  
  
Rating pg  
  
Kim walked to the door of a new station she began to think she couldn't tell jimmy she was scared out of her wits. All the fire fighters looked up and she felt the color drain from her face.  
  
"Can I help you miss" one of the firefighters asked  
  
"I'm looking for Lieutenant Doherty please" Kim said her voice shaking  
  
"Did someone say they were looking for me jimmy said walking around to the front of the truck  
  
"Yeah this lady here was looking for you" the fire fighter Kim had talked to said  
  
"Hey Kim is every thing okay is Joey okay" jimmy said  
  
"Joey's fine it's me who is somewhat okay can we talk upstairs about this" Kim said as he took her hand walked up stairs  
  
"Okay you want to tell me why you're here" jimmy said  
  
"Well jimmy i'm oh god jimmy your gona be a dad again" Kim said giving him a hug  
  
"Are you kidding me that assume" jimmy said  
  
"Would I be kidding if Joey had called you and told he thought I had the flu "Kim said laughing  
  
"Of course not I m kidding with you I figured you went sick when I called and talked to d.k. and heard you yelling at a new medic in the background"' jimmy said laughing  
  
"Yeah ha, ha i'm so glad I got today off" Kim said  
  
"Oh who's working for you" jimmy said  
  
"Carlos is I went in but Walsh sent me home when I told him about the baby and needing time off" Kim said  
  
Review please 


	2. im here dont worry

I need you there Ch 2 Rating pg  
  
Disclaimer' I don't own third watch or any of the firefighters but jones and daneils  
  
"So what are you gona do for the rest of the day Kimmy" jimmy asked  
  
"I don't know go home think of baby names and stuff" Kim said  
  
"Why don't you stay here for a while Joey's with your mom right" jimmy said  
  
"Yeah and she thinks im working" Kim said  
  
"You should call her and tell her Walsh sent you home and you will be home later and stuff" jimmy said  
  
"last time I did that she freaked when I wisent home when she called and god I cant tell her about us no way you will end up grilled meat" Kim said  
  
"Why would she grill me oh yeah that's right she hates me" jimmy said laughing  
  
"Can I use the phone please" Kim said  
  
"Here use my cell" jimmy said handing it to her  
  
"Thanks"  
  
Kims phone conversation with her mom  
  
"Hello" Catherine said  
  
"Hey mom it's me I want to let you know im gona be out tonight and can Joey stay" Kim said  
  
"Of course he can do you want me to call your cell if we need anything" Catherine said  
  
"Actually call jimmy's cell or his work phone" Kim said  
  
"Alright "Catherine said her voice a little shaky  
  
"Mom is you okay" Kim said  
  
"Yes I was just letting your sentence process through my mind I swear you said I could call jimmy's cell or him at work to talk to you" Catherine said  
  
"I did im seeing if I can get transferred to rescue 4 "Kim said trying laugh at the fact she had just lied to her mother  
  
"Alright call me when you get home then dear if you don't I'll call the cops again" cathrene said  
  
"You better not I might be late jimmy's been pretty busy with paper work and stuff we haven't really talked that much" Kim said  
  
"Bye" Catherine said  
  
"Bye" Kim said flipping jimmy's phone shut  
  
"What did she say that made you lie" jimmy said almost laughing  
  
"About having her call you on your cell or at work" Kim said  
  
"Oh and let me guess if you don't call her when you get home she's gona call the cops again right" right jimmy said  
  
"Yeah ...." Kim's thoughts were interrupted bye call on jimmy's radio  
  
"I'll be back" jimmy standing up and heading to the door  
  
"Jimmy be careful" Kim said softly  
  
about 2 hrs later jimmy walked back in to his office smelling like somoke and covered with some soot  
  
"Big fire" Kim said  
  
"umm yeah and it was a big apt building so there were other company's there including the 55 and that point I had called for about 4 other company's and they responded glad to help" jimmy said smiling  
  
"Ohh cool did your entire guy's get out okay" Kim said  
  
"Yeah for once in their lives they listened and got out b when they were told to "jimmy said  
  
"Wow that must be a first "Kim said  
  
"So about this baby name thing" jimmy said  
  
"Shower first then we can talk about it" Kim said as jimmy went to the door  
  
"Jones save me a shower I'm coming I'm covered in soot "jimmy yelled as Kim heard he fire fighter yell back "yes sir" "don't give me attitude I have someone I need to talk to so save me a shower why don't you" jimmy said "no way if you want it come get it" Jones yelled back as jimmy walked out of the living room growling "rookies" as he went to find an open shower "Jones get over here" jimmy said "what do you want" Jones asked angrily "I want respect from you I know you just came to me from the academy and I should probably transfer you to a different station cusp im not sure your ready for rescue 4" jimmy growled angrily "I'll give you your respect if you don't tell me what to do" Jones said "I asked you to save me a shower now lose your attitude I'll respect your wishes in any way I can" jimmy said "fine" Jones said stalking away "are we clear on that" jimmy said "yes lieutenant Doherty" Jones yelled  
  
after a quick shower and change of cloths jimmy went back to he living room  
  
"hey if you want we can finish talking in my office' jimmy said taking kim s hand and helping her off the couch  
  
"that's fine oh and good luck with rookie" kim said  
  
"renolds where's jones" jimmy said trying to find the rookie firefighter  
  
"he went down the street to the store to get something" daneils answered  
  
"thanks jamie " jimmy said  
  
"no problem "renolds said going into the living room  
  
"dispatch this rescue 4 leiu dohetery I need a trace on one of my raido's please' jimmy said into his raido  
  
"10-4 leiu" dispatch said  
  
"can you tell me wherethe location of the raido" jimmy said  
  
"im gona switch you over to it so you can talk to who ever it is on the other raido" dispatch said  
  
"thanks" jimmy said switching chanels  
  
"recue 4 to jone's what is your location"  
  
"I repeatrescue 4 to jones what is your location"  
  
"im at the grocery store on 110th st "jones raidoed  
  
"well then get your butt back to this staion I don't remember giving you premision to leave and di you ask somebody else" jimmysaid  
  
"I talkeds to renolds she said I could go if I asked you' jones said  
  
"you dident ask me now did you get oyour butt back here asap"jimmy said  
  
"10-4" jone's said  
  
"rescue 4 out "jimmy said  
  
"jones out" jones said as jimmy switched his chanel back on the raido 


	3. baby names

I need you ch3  
  
Summery : kim goes to tell jimmy the good news  
  
Rating: pg  
  
a/n : okay to tie up some lose ends from the last chapter .jones is a rokkie firefighter with an attitude and bearly any respect for jimmy. Jones is also somebody who thinks they can do whatever they want and he and jimmy hate each other so I hope that hwlps a bit.  
  
"jimmy don't you think your being the one with the disrespect for him" kim said  
  
"no if he learned to drop that attitude and maybe earn respect from me then I wouldent have to be so mean about "jimmy said  
  
"what ever" kim said as they walked into his office  
  
"so what do you want to do "jimmy said as they sat down  
  
"think of baby names maybe" kim said  
  
"okay how about megan alexandra Doherty for a girl or johnathan Roberto Doherty for a boy" jimmy said  
  
"I like those but what about travis or victoria" kim said  
  
"I like those to" jimmy said as there was a knock on his office door  
  
"come in" jimmy said  
  
"I just thought I would tell you I was back" jones said  
  
"alright just ask next time" jimmy said as jones closed the door  
  
"what about briana or lynsey" kim said  
  
"I like briana" jimmy said  
  
"okay so we have our girl's names briana and megan "kim said  
  
"the boy's were johnathan and travis "jimmy said  
  
"yeah "kim said not noticing what time it was and that she had been there for almost 4 hrs  
  
"kim did you know it's almost 11: 00" jimmy said  
  
"umm yeah I did" kim said  
  
"lets go to your mom's and get joey I'll leae my car here" jimmy said  
  
"yeah maybe we can tell him" kim said  
  
"alright" jimmy said 


	4. telling joey part 1

I need you there  
  
Ch 4  
  
Summery: Kim goes to tell jimmy the good news  
  
11:00 came pretty quick at about 5 after 11 jimmy followed Kim out to her car.  
  
"You want to drive" Kim said tossing jimmy her car keys  
  
"Sure why not" jimmy said as they both got in the car  
  
"Are we gona go get Joey or let him stay with my mom" Kim  
  
"Doesn't really matter is he asleep by now" jimmy said  
  
"Not if I promised I would call" Kim said picking up her cell phone and grumbling noticing the low battery sign in the corner  
  
"That thing still dead maybe it doesn't want to charge" jimmy said  
  
"Yeah can I see your phone" Kim said as jimmy gave it to her  
  
Kim's phone conversation  
  
"Hello "Joey said  
  
"Hey Joey why isn't grandma answering because I know that both your dad and I told not to answer the phone" Kim said  
  
"Grandma told me to here she is" Joey said  
  
"Hey mom jimmy and I are on our way to get Joey" Kim said  
  
"Both of you" Catherine said  
  
"Both of us 1 car 2 people mom "Kim said  
  
"I know that but what are you guy's doing in the same car "Catherine said puzzled  
  
"Im giving jimmy a ride home well actually it's the other way he's driving my car "Kim said  
  
"Oh okay I see what your saying" Catherine said  
  
"We'll be there in 5 mins mom" Kim said as jimmy turned the car on to Catherine's street About 5 mins later they were knocking on her front door  
  
"Hi mom, hi dad" Joey said as he came to the door and followed his parents out  
  
"Bye mom" Kim said as the 3 of them walked down the hall to the elevator  
  
"Joey were all going back to daddy's house alright" Kim said as they got inn her car  
  
"Okay "Joey said  
  
"Joey your mom and I want to talk to you about something" jimmy said  
  
"Okay" Joey answered  
  
About 10 mins later jimmy had parked Kim's car and they all headed into jimmy's place  
  
"Okay Joey go wait in the living room we'll be right there" Kim said  
  
"Okay mom" Joey said  
  
Kim took jimmy to the kitchen and they began to figure out what to tell Joey first  
  
"What are we gona tell him" Kim whispered  
  
"I don't know that we're getting back together and leave the part about the baby out till tomorrow when he's not so excited" jimmy whispered  
  
"nice try smart Alex I never said anything about getting back together with you but if that's what we should do so be it" Kim whispered  
  
"Fine then it's agreed we can tell him about the baby tomorrow and about us getting back together again tonight" jimmy whispered  
  
"Then lets get this over with before I change my mind and leave"Kim whispered  
  
"Okay fine then lets go" jimmy whispered as they walked out to the living room  
  
"Joey your dad And I are-"Kim said only to get interrupted by Joey  
  
"Getting back together" Joey said excited  
  
"Yes Joey your right but don't interrupt your mom like that" jimmy sad  
  
"Okay sorry" Joey said  
  
"Hey Joey I challenge you to a game of mlb 2 base ball" jimmy said  
  
"Have fun im going to bed "Kim said  
  
"Good night mom" Joey said turning on the ps2 and TV  
  
"Night Kim" jimmy said watching Kim head toward's his bedroom  
  
"Jimmy come here for a sec "Kim said  
  
"Hang on" jimmy said getting up from the couch  
  
"Okay" Kim said  
  
"What would you like" jimmy said  
  
"A t-shirt please and a pair of your boxers" Kim said  
  
"Sure "jimmy said throwing Kim a t-shirt he had picked up from the floor  
  
"Smells good did you where it recently" Kim said  
  
"Um I think maybe yesterday" jimmy said tossing Kim some boxers  
  
"Nice boxers jimmy since when do you where loony toon's boxers" Kim said  
  
"Since Joey gave them to me for father's day last year" jimmy said  
  
"Cool im staying in your bed hope you don't mind "Kim said  
  
"Nope oh and if you need anything just yell" jimmy said  
  
"Can I have a good night kiss "Kim Said?  
  
"Of course" jimmy said kissing her forehead  
  
"Thank you" Kim said 


	5. twins

I need you there  
  
Summery: kim goes to jimmy to tell him the good new  
  
Disclaimer I don't own third watch or 7th heaven which will have a few characters mentioned with in the next few chapters  
  
From the journal of joey Doherty  
  
Dear journal,

Today was assume, today was the day I have been waiting for since the day my parents split up. Today my parents told me they are getting back together I suspect that there is more 2 what they told me though I have to go to bed or dad ill get mad because I'm still awake and I cant be up past 12:45 am only on Friday and Saturday nights because of the weekend but not Sundays because it's a school night even though school's been out since the 14 of June my bed time rules apply unless I'm at grandmas then she lets me stay up.  
  
Your friend always,  
Joey  
  
"joey are you asleep because you know the rule" jimmy said as he walked down the hall to his own room to go to bed .the next morning kim woke up in a room she knew so well it was jimmy's room but he wasent in bed so kim got up and walked in to the kitchen to find jimmy making breakfast for them. noticing joey wasent up yet kim decided to mention when they would talk to joey just before her stomach lurched and che bolted for the bathroom.jimmy turned off the stove and went to see if kim was okay.jimmy knocked on the door .  
  
"who is it" kim growned  
  
"it's me can I come in" jimmy said  
  
"sure if you want" kim said before throwing up again  
  
"I wonder if joey is up yet" jimmy said as if on cue joey knocked on the door  
  
"be right out joey" jimmy said helping kim stand up he flushed the toilet and he opened the bathroom door  
  
"hey mom are you okay you don't look so good" joey said going into the bathroom  
  
"I'll be fine joey just hurry up and eat im gona call aunt mell and see if she can come get you so you can see her and grandma today" kim said  
  
"but mom I saw them yesterday cant dad take me to see uncle tommy or nana and papa" joey said  
  
"no go get ready so you can eat and we can get going" jimmy said as joey closed the bathroom door kim and jimmy headed back to the kitchen and jimmy went back to making eggs and bacon while kim sat at the table  
  
"do you want anything" jimmy said  
  
"not right now but you have to be back by 11:00 so we can go to my apt" kim said as jimmy made joey his plate  
  
"JOEY HURRY UP" jimmy yelled as joey came out of the bathroom  
  
"im ready" joey said walking out of the bathroom with lose jeans , an fdny hoody and his hat on backwards  
  
"joey go chang you pants now" kim said looking at the jeans joey had on  
  
"but mom" joey said  
  
"don't but mom me I hate those pants and I cant beleave your dad even got those for you kim said  
  
"kim you think I got him those he got them with your mom and sister like 2 weeks ago and lost the recete" jimmy said as joey came out in cakie shorts  
  
"much better I called aunt mel nd she said she would come get you" kim said as knock came on jimmy's apt door  
  
"thank you mel you're a life saver you can babydit when we need you 2 anyone else I would have asked would have said no" kim said as joey walked out the door  
  
"I'll bring him back around 11: 15" mel said as her and joey walked down the hallway  
  
"what time is it 10:45 and we should probably get going the earlier we get there the more chance we have of getting in early" kim said as jimmy finished his eggs  
  
"okay" jimmy said grabing his keys,hat and sunglasses as they headed for kims car about 5 minslater they arrived a the docters office  
  
"I have an 11:15 with dr.camden" kim said  
  
"name please" the nurse said  
  
"Doherty" kim said jimmy looked at her with a look that said you put my name down for your appointment  
  
"dr.camden can see you now you can head on back" the nurse said leading them to a room  
  
"hi your kim right" dr.camden said as he entered the room  
  
"yes and this is jimmy" kim said  
  
"hi I don't beleave we met at kim's last appointmenti'm docter matt Camden" matt said introducing him self to jimmy  
  
"hi" jimmy said  
  
"okay so we thought your due date was about January 18 or 19th judging from what you told me last time"  
  
"yeah can we see the baby today" kim said  
  
"sure and we also need to listen to thev heart beat" matt said etting the machine ready as kim lifted her shirt up and waiting for the gel to get put on  
  
"okay heres the baby's head "matt said pointing to the screen  
  
"okay and oh wow heres another head it looks like you guy's are having twins" matt said  
  
"wow that's a surprise" kim said  
  
"okay now that we have done the ultrasound we can here thebaby's heart beats" matt said pushing a few buttens and the next thingf jimmy knew he could here 2 soft drumming sounds  
  
"nice strong heart beats" matt said  
  
"I was going to ask about the morning sickness well I know about it but does it get worse with twins" kim said  
  
"somtimes it does and sometimes it dosent" matt replied as kim got up up from th table andsat by jiimy  
  
"so I guess i'll see you in 2 weeks kim said "between 2 and 4 weeks" matt answered  
  
"im a paramedic when should I stop working" kim said  
  
"around 4 or 5 months" matt answered  
  
"oaky thankyou "kim said as they walked out of the room and continued out to kims car.  
  
"kim this is cool but now were going to need to get a biger apt or convert one of our guest rooms" jimmy said  
  
"I know and now I cant wait I think your place is biger" kim said  
  
"are you gona work today" jimmy said starting kims car  
  
"I was thinking about it I have the earge to scream at a new medic" kim said  
  
"do you have any new medics" jimmy said  
  
"yeah a new guy came yesterday and he got scared stiff when grace told him to move out of her way or she would hurt him" kim said  
  
"oh and who were you yelling at when I called to talk to d.k" jimmy said trying not laugh  
  
"grace she wouldent ride with carlos and she was giving me attitude" kim said as jimmy looked at her  
  
"I know I transferred her from bed stuy because I dident get along well with her and from what I could see she diddent like anybody else in that staion" jimmy said  
  
"okay what do you want to do till 3 "kim said  
  
"I don't know go back to one of our apts for a while and do something" jimmy said  
  
"how about sleep im tired" kim said as jimmy parked her car and they got out and headed into his apartment as soon as jimmy opened the door they both headed for the couch.jimmy sat down and kim sat down next to him with her head on his chest and she feel asleep.jimmy woke up about 2 hrs later and looked at the clock.  
  
"kim wake up we have to get ready for work" jimmy said shaking her slightly  
  
"okay "kim said getting up  
  
"ready to go" jimmy said  
  
"yeah lets go I'll drop you off" kim said  
  
"who said you were driving" jimmy said  
  
"I did give me my key's "kim said  
  
"here take your key's just drop me off at work like now"jimmy said as they walked out the door to kims car.about 5 mins later kim droped jimmy off and headed to the 55.  
  
At the 55  
  
"kim your working today" walsh said as he walked in behind her  
  
"yeah I am but I need to make sure I can get off at some point around September and October till maybe march or so" kim said  
  
"sure i'll get somebody to work for you" walsh said  
  
"billy jimmy and I found out this morning that we're having twins" kim said smiling  
  
"that's great does joey know yet" walsh said giving kim a hug  
  
"we haven't told hin yet "kim said  
  
"oh I see "walsh said walking into his office  
  
"who's on medic dutie today" kim said  
  
"carlos,Levine,you and grce the rookie kid got scared off by grace and wanted today off "walsh answered causing kim to crack a smile  
  
"thanks im gona go see who wants to ride with who" kim said as she walked into the kitchen only to hear grace and carlos at each others thoughts  
  
"SHUT UP BOTH OFF YOU" kim said  
  
"sorry carlos was buging me" grace said  
  
"no way you started it" carlos said  
  
"YOU SAID THAT I HAD TO RIDE WITH YOU BECAUSE LEVENE WAS RIDING WITH KIM AND THAT'S NOT WHAT OUR SCHEDULE SAY" grace said  
  
"IM SORRY I DIDENT WANT TO RIDE WITH LEVENE TO DAY" carlos said  
  
"I DON'T CARE WHO SAID WHAT BUT I DO CARE IS WHY YOU WANTED TO CHANGE THE SCHEDULE CARLOS DO YOU WANT TO TELL ME WHY BECAUSE IM IN THE MOOD TO YELL RIGHT NOW AND I WILL" kim said  
  
"I dident want to ride with levene I wanted to ride with grace" carlos said  
  
"well next time confront walsh or myself before you go about changing the schedule next thing I know you could put a fire fighter on medic dutie or other way around" kim grawled angry  
  
"carlos is that clear" kim said  
  
"yes mam" carlos said  
  
bed stuy  
  
"hey lt I know im not working today but jones called in sick and I got called in" jen said as jimmy walked in the staion  
  
"it's okay it's better then having jones work im not in the mood for his attitude" jimmy said  
  
"oh was he being jerk yesterday "jen said  
  
"yeah he was he left with out letting me know and gave a load of crap about it  
  
"no problem and how's joey" jens said remembering the day joey had come in with jimmy so jimmy could finish up his paper work  
  
"good he's happy about his mom and I getting back together "jimmy said trying to remember if jen had seen the pictures on his desk  
  
"that would be the women in the pictures on your desk right" jen said smiling  
  
"yeah and we found out today that we're having twins"jimmy said  
  
"oh coolshe's the one you were with before transferred right" jen said  
  
"yeah but im getting into details so lets drop it jen okay" jimmy said  
  
"sure leiu im happy for you" jen said going to get a bucket of sopy water to wash the fire truck with  
  
"wow your actually washing the truck you have got to be the only one I've seen want to "jimmy said  
  
"no problem this exactly what I want to do on my day off I'm only here because I wanted my t-shirt out of my lock and ended up answering the phone when jones called by the way whats his first name any way" jen grumbled  
  
"it's not your fault and his name is Brandon" jimmy said as jen smiled a litlle  
  
"that's cool and see if someone else will help me was this truck" jen said  
  
"hey guy's come help jen wash the truck" jimmy said heading the rest of the way inside  
  
"hey leiu kim called and left a message for you I put it on your desk" Jason said as he went into the kitchen  
  
"thanks Jason "jimmy said heading towards his office  
  
kims message to jimmy  
  
kim called,she wants you to come and get her at the 55 but make sure you call first oh and she dosent have an apt key so if she went home early she couldent get in call her on graces cell her phone is still preety much dead grace's cell # is (756)-765-3456 or call the 55 and leave her a message there the time was 4:15 when she called  
  
jasom jimmy picked up his phone and called graces cell phone  
  
"hey you have reached grace leave me your name and number and I'll get back to you"graces machine said picking up  
  
"hey grace this is leiu Doherty if you get this have kim call me" jimmy said as he hung up  
  
at the 55  
  
kim and grace were headed back from a call.  
  
"hey my phone beeped I'll check my messages do you want something to eat" grace said  
  
"sure like what" kim said  
  
"burger king or wendies" grace said  
  
"wendies I'll have a grilled chicken sandwich light on the mayo ,no letis ,with a medium fry and a medium pepsi" kim sai  
  
"okay im just gona get a chese burger and medium fry" grace said  
  
"okay but hurry up "kim said  
  
"wendies how may I help you" a women said over the speaker "I need one grilled chickensannwich light on mayo,no lettis with a medium fry and a mediumdpepsi,a chesse burger and medium fry with a sprite " grace said  
  
"$10.64 to the next window" the wpmen said as grace pulled up and got the food she payed for it and they pulled out  
  
"hey kim you okay you don t look so good "grace said  
  
"im not so sure I 'm hungry this dosent look so apitizing" kim said  
  
"do you want me to pull of the bus" grace said  
  
"yeah and call jimmy and tell him to come get me so I don't have to drive home" kim said as grace pulled the bus over and kim jumped out and threw up  
  
"aim away from the bus im calling jimmy" grace said as she dialed the bed stuy # "  
  
"bedstuy jen speaking "jen said answering  
  
"hi im looking for lt. Doherty" grace said  
  
"hold on "jen said  
  
"hello "jimmy picking up the phone  
  
"hey jimmy this is grace im kims partner" grace said  
  
"okay is kim okay" jimmy said  
  
"but I think she wants you to come get her" grace said  
  
"okay let her know I'll be at the 55 in about 5 mins okay" jimmy said  
  
"bye" grace said  
  
"cya" jimmy said


	6. telling joey part 2

disclaimer i dont own third watch or any charicters  
  
jimmy got the lt from the 1st watch to coverthe rest of his shift and walsh had a medic from the 1st shift cover for kim.  
  
"bye jen cya tomarrow" jimmy said walking past jen as she finished washing the engine  
  
"cya leiu" jen said throwing the towel she was drying the engine with in the corner of the garage she turned and watched jimmy leave to go get kim.jimmy drove to the 55 and got kim  
  
"hey guy's" jimmy said walking up the stairs  
  
"hey oh my god d.k i swear i m seeing things but it's like a jimmy just walked in the door " carlos said as jimmy snuck up behind him with lombardo following and the 2 of them yelled " BOO" and ran as fast as they could out of the kitchen  
  
"hey walsh is jimmy here yet" kim said walking up the stairs in the fire staion  
  
"check the living room him and joe just attempted to scare the crap out of carlos" walsh said  
  
"i wonder if they succeded" kim said laughing  
  
"hey kim your back ready to go" jimmy said when he saw kim coming up the stairs   
  
"yeah " kim said as she handed her wendies bag to jimmy and said "you can have it"   
  
"are you sure" jimmy said looking into the bag as kim headed upstairs  
  
"my drinks in bus if you want it i forgot to grab it kim said   
  
"yuck who's cooking tonight somthing smells like ehew i dont know burnt pasta sauce i think" grace said as carlos went and stired the 2 pots on the stove  
  
"im not eating that "levine said as she came into the kitchen  
  
"me either i say we get take out or somthing" d.k said  
  
"im not that bad at cooking at leaset it'll taste good " carlos said putting a spoon in the sauce and tasting it as jimmy walked over and turned off the stove  
  
"carlos lesson one sit down,lesson 2 let me start new sauce,lesson 3 what did you put in this concoction you call sauce " jimmy said taking the pot and dumping it's contence down the sink  
  
"umm you dont want to know" carlos said as he sat down and watched jimmy dump the spagetti in the garbage  
  
" my treat i'll cook for you guy's " jimmy said grabing a clean pot  
  
"how about your spagetti and sauce i think we might at least be able to make it through a shift with out having to go to mercy" lombardo said   
  
"spagetti with my sauce it is then" jimmy said as kim walked back down the stairs  
  
"your cooking " kim said as she watched jimmy start a pot of water and his sauce   
  
"yeah carlos burnt dinner and i threw it out" jimmy said as he turned on the stove  
  
" god my cooking is'nt bad" carlos said   
  
"okay then why did i through up dinner last vweek hmm" kim said as carlos looked at her  
  
" i dont know i cooked it long enough at least i think i cooked it long enough" carlos said  
  
" carlos my burger was almost raw and i dident know it so im blaiming you for making me throw up last week " kim said as jimmy put the spagetti in the pot of water and about 5 mins later the spagetti and meat sauce was done and ready to be eaten  
  
"jimmy who taught you how to cook give me lesson's" carlos said   
  
" i learned myself and no way am i teaching you how to cook"jimmy said turning to face d.k  
  
"jimmy you saved us from mercy and the porclin god thanks abounch" walsh said   
  
" no problem oh billy did kim talk to you already" jimmy said   
  
"yeah when she got here earlier" walsh said  
  
"yeah d.k i ment to to tell you when i got here earlier but i forgot so i guess we can tell you guy's now" jimmy said   
  
"tell us what" everyone said in unison  
  
"kim and i are having twins" jimmy said   
  
"twins" carlos said spiting his food onto his plate  
  
"carlos lesson 4 dont spit your food out at the table and chew with your mouth shut" jimmy said   
  
"shut up jimmy congrats you guys" carlos said   
  
" well kim we might want to get going" jimmy said   
  
" hey joe here's my key's can you bring my car home im gona ride with jimmy" kim said as they both headed down the stairs  
  
"sure" lombardo said   
  
5 mins later they were headed to mels apt to get joey  
  
"hey mel" kim said as melinie opened the door and let her in jimmy had decided to wait in the car  
  
"hey kim joey your mom 's here"mel said   
  
" dad's not with you " joey said confussed  
  
"he's in the car lets go grab your stuff" kim said  
  
" okay mom who's house are we going to " joey said   
  
" daddy's probobly " kim said   
  
" oh cool is dad going to cook dinner tonight" joey said  
  
" maybe for you guy's i dont feel good right now" kim said as they reached jimmy's blazer  
  
" hey champ how was aunt mels house" jimmy noticing the smile on joey's face as he got in the car  
  
"fun she took me to wall mart this morning and let me get a new vido game and dvd" joey said   
  
"what did you get" jimmy said   
  
" mlb baseball 2004 and the new lord of the rings return of the king on dvd " joey said   
  
" thats neat what else did you guy's do" kim said   
  
" well we went over to grandma's house for a bit and said hi then aunt mel had some arnds to run and stuff so we were out all day" joey said  
  
" so did you get board and whine" jimmy said   
  
" no i was good " joey said as jimmy parked his truck  
  
" hey joey what do you want for dinner" jimmy said as they walked into jimmy's apt building   
  
" mac and chese" joey said   
  
" okay kim are you going to eat at all" jimmy said   
  
" i guess " kim said   
  
" hey joey after dinner your mom and i need to talk to you about somthing but since it's monday you have to bed after we're done talking unless you want to watch your new dvd " jimmy said   
  
" okay i think iwant to watch my dvd before bed" joey said   
  
" thats fine" jimmy said   
  
" you guy's can watch i dont want to stay up late tonight " kim said as jimmy got 3 bowls out of the cabnett  
  
" thanks dad" joey said putting his bowl in the sink and going back to finish clearing the table   
  
" hey joey when your done with the dishes come in the family room " jimmy said as he and kim walked out of the kitchen  
  
" im done " joey said coming the family room and sitting in the recliner  
  
" okay joey what your mom and i want to tell you is that you are going to have 2 baby brothers or sisters or one of each " jimmy said as he and kim looked up and noticed a smile apearting on joey's face  
  
" wow thats neat i cant wait " joey said going giving his mom a hug  
  
" joey you need to get ready for bed it's almost 9: 30 buddy" kim said glancing at her watch  
  
" okay then can i watch my dvd" joey said   
  
" yes but then it's strait to bed " jimmy said as joey went to get changed  
  
" im going to go get changed into my pajamma's and go to bed " kim said standing up  
  
" i'll be right there " jimmy said as he turned on the tv and stood up and followed kim to his bed room 


End file.
